


The Night We Met

by pink_jukebox



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_jukebox/pseuds/pink_jukebox
Summary: Edward Kaspbrak was dead.Kicked the bucket. Breathed his last. Gave up the ghost. Expired. Was called home.What a shitty phrase that was. Called home. Where is home after death, because Richard Tozier sure as hell didn’t believe God existed. The devil did though. Eddie had fought him and lost.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 13





	The Night We Met

Edward Kaspbrak was dead.

Kicked the bucket. Breathed his last. Gave up the ghost. Expired. Was called home. 

What a shitty phrase that was. Called home. Where is home after death, because Richard Tozier sure as hell didn’t believe God existed. The devil did though. Eddie had fought him and lost. 

Eddie’s body was in hell. Down in those sewers where they had left his body. If those sewers were hell what was Derry? A congregation of people who ignored the fire below them? People who didn’t know that they were closer to the devil than God had promised.

Richie was sure there was a time in his life when he thought heaven was real. It was Eddie’s lips more than it was a pile of clouds in the sky, but it felt real, and he had it. 

Richard Tozier had survived.

As Frank Ocean once said, maybe it takes a near-death experience to feel alive.

Richie had never wanted to die more in his life. He could still feel Eddie in his arms, limp and bloody.

He could feel Eddie’s warm skin on his lips from where he pressed his lips desperately into Eddie’s cheek in some kind of belief that there was a true love’s kiss. Ben had brought Beverly back when they were younger, so why couldn’t Richie bring Eddie back? 

All Richie got in response was wet lips salty from the tears still escaping out of Eddie’s open eyes. Open eyes that were glazed over in death.

He could see the silhouette in his mind of Eddie’s body lying in an inhuman position on the rocky floor of the sewers the greywater soaking into his body.

Edward Kaspbrak was dead.

Richard Tozier had survived. 

Eddie went out with a bang trying to get Richie. Bam. It was Richie’s fault. Eddie could be right here giving them all shit and trying to tug off Richie’s soaked clothing. Who cared about a cold anymore Eddie was dead.

All over the world, no one knew what had happened. Who else was going to miss Eddie other than the Losers? No one. Absolutely no one knew that Eddie who was once afraid to look out a window in fear of falling out died saving the town of Derry. Hell, Eddie who died saving the world.

Bev was holding Richie’s shoulder tightly her entire body shaking with sobs. Bill was off somewhere hauling his wife down. His wife who was told to stay home. His wife who just had to follow him to Derry.

If it wasn’t for Audra Denbrough maybe they would have Eddie’s body. Maybe Eddie would be here sobbing in Richie’s arms. 

If Eddie was here he would wipe Richie’s tears before he wiped his own. He would tell Richie to stop crying because they made it. They made it and everything was okay now. They could start over. They could start it together.

It was sour.

Richie had lost something once. He lost it for years. He forgot about it but always knew something was missing. So, Richie hunted. He hunted for that lost thing until the second he got to Derry because here it was. Not the town, but it was here. 

He had it in his fucking hands. 

Eddie had felt the same way, and they had talked. Talked about what the future might hold after they defeated the devil and moved away out of this town forever. 

Eddie had told him that they should focus on defeating It before they talked about the twenty-seven years later when they were pushing sixty. When It wasn’t coming back. When they were all old and forgetting each other not because of the fucking town but because of their age.

Richie would look ugly at sixty. Eddie said he would stay even when Richie was too old to walk the stairs himself, but here Richie was sprinting across Derry young as fuck and Eddie couldn’t even take a breath. 

It would almost be comical if it wasn't so sad.

Bev’s head dropped and Ben’s body fell over her like a second layer of skin. They could start their next twenty-seven years. Maybe they would have kids of their own now that their looming threat was gone.

Bill and Audra had each other. 

Mike looked relieved as if one of their own didn’t bite the dust of this town. 

They rode their bikes down these roads back when they were losing teeth and hiding from Bowers. Stopping when Eddie had to grab his prescription or when Ben came out of the library. Back when they were drinking and blazing in Mike’s barn not afraid of the law. Not after their encounter in the sewers.

They were untouchable. 

If It couldn’t kill them nothing could. Not anything. Not anyone. 

Absolutely fucking untouchable. 

Bill had Audra. Audra had Bill. Bev had Ben. Ben had Bev. Mike had his town. The town had Mike. Richie had memories of Eddie. Eddie didn’t have memories because he was fucking dead.

Edward Kaspbrak was dead.

Richie Tozier supposed he would never be alive again.


End file.
